


Ludzkie emocje

by MoniMera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniMera/pseuds/MoniMera
Summary: Castiel miał problemy ze zrozumieniem prostych relacji, a co dopiero tych złożonych…Dlaczego Dean Winchester musiał być tak skomplikowanym człowiekiem? Dlaczego choć raz, jego słowa, gesty i spojrzenie nie mogły wrażać jednej, tej samej rzeczy, zamiast kilkunastu na raz? [One-shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam w sobie za dużo Destielowych uczuć i musiałam je jakoś spożytkować :P To jedyne wyjaśnienie dla istnienia tego one-shot’a :P
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba <3

 

Fale adrenaliny powoli przemijały, ustępując miejsca zmęczeniu. Używanie anielskich mocy, najpierw do powstrzymania wampirów, potem do przetransportowania Winchesterów z powrotem do ich pokoju w motelu, a na koniec do leczenia ich obu ze wszelkich ran, zupełnie go wyczerpało.

Nie żeby Łowcy w jakikolwiek sposób się tym przejmowali.

Jak długo wykonywał swoją pracę, tak długo nie obchodziło ich tak naprawdę, co się z nim dzieje.

…No dobrze, może nie była to do końca prawda. _Sam_ się przejmował. Troska zawsze była widoczna w jego oczach, a z jego ust padały czasem zmartwione pytania. Castiel wolał jednak uogólniać problem, jako że wtedy łatwiej mu się było z nim uporać.

Mimo tego wiedział, gdzieś tam w głębi duszy, że to nie w młodszym Winchesterze tkwił kłopot. Chodziło o tego starszego.

Na samą myśl o tym, zalało go to przykre uczucie, którego znaczenia nie był w stanie zinterpretować.

Dean nawet na niego nie spojrzał, odkąd pojawili się w motelu. Nie zerknął w jego stronę nawet wtedy, gdy anioł stał tuż przed jego nosem i leczył jego rany. Ani razu.

Oczy Castiela wlepione były w sylwetkę starszego z Łowców. Desperacko próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę, żeby mężczyzna spojrzał na niego choć na chwilę… tylko jedno małe spojrzenie by wystarczyło, aby anioł poczuł, że wszystkie jego trudy zostały wynagrodzone.

Ale nie, Dean nie spojrzał ani razu.

Patrzył za to w stronę swojego brata, tym swoim wrażliwym spojrzeniem, które zwykle widoczne było tylko dla wytrenowanego oka. Castiel, który spędził już wystarczająco dużo czasu w ich towarzystwie, aby to dostrzec, był wyjątkowo świadomy tego, jak komfortowo Dean czuł się w towarzystwie swojego brata. Jego mięśnie się rozluźniały, spojrzenie łagodniało, wszystkie nerwowe tiki znikały. Rozmawiali tak swobodnie, bez żadnych zahamowań. Sam rzucał jakiś komentarz, a Dean uśmiechał się w odpowiedzi.

Castiel wrócił wspomnieniami to wszystkich tych razy kiedy to _on_ znajdował się obok Łowcy. _Przy nim_ , Dean zawsze wydawał się być spięty… zakłopotany. Zawsze wzdrygał się od najmniejszego nawet dotyku, odsuwał się, gdy anioł znalazł się odrobinę nawet za blisko. Przeprowadzał z nim stanowcze rozmowy na temat „przestrzeni osobistej”, co wciąż było koncepcją nie do końca zrozumiałą dla Castiela, lecz o jednym był w zupełności przekonany- Dean nie chciał być bliżej niego, niż było to absolutnie konieczne.

I prawdę mówiąc nie byłoby to problemem. Castiel byłby w stanie to pojąć, zaakceptować… gdyby chodziło tylko o Sama.

Gdyby tylko w towarzystwie Sammy’ego Dean był w stanie się rozluźnić, opuścić gardę i pozwolić sobie na tymczasowy spokój, problem by nie istniał. Sam był jego młodszym bratem, najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Castiel byłby w stanie to zrozumieć.

Tyle, że nie tylko o Sama chodziło.

Chodziło też o te wszystkie kobiety, które Dean poznawał podczas swoich wypadów do baru. Te wszystkie bezimienne, długonogie szatynki, brunetki, blondynki, rudowłose i tę jedną z włosami o barwie niebieskiej… _w szczególności_ tę jedną z włosami o barwie niebieskiej z masą kolczyków na każdej odkrytej części ciała… a było ich sporo.

Castiel nie miał zwyczaju kwestionować dzieł swojego ojca, ale pewnych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie pojmował.

Czego nie pojmował jeszcze bardziej to tego, dlaczego Dean Winchester był tak skory do zbliżania się do tych istot. Dlaczego wkładał tyle wysiłku w poznanie ich, zapominając przy tym o wszystkich zasadach dotyczących przestrzeni osobistej? Zawsze przywoływał na twarzy uśmiech, angażował się w rozmowy na tematy, które Cas doskonale wiedział, że go nie interesowały, a nawet irytowały. Tak bardzo zależy mu wtedy na tym, żeby wprowadzić swoje nowopoznane towarzyszki w dobry nastrój. Tak bardzo interesuje się ich postacią.  

Dean nigdy nie wkładał tyle wysiłku w relacje z _nim._ Nawet teraz, tuż po tym gdy Castiel uratował zarówno jego, jak i jego brata, Dean nie był w stanie zaszczycić go spojrzeniem.                                                                                  

Czy te kobiety, które znał zaledwie kilkanaście minut, naprawdę były mu bliższe niż _on_? Niż osoba , u boku której walczy niemal dzień w dzień… niż osoba, która ryzykuje dla niego życiem… _niemal dzień w dzień._ Castiel zbuntował się przeciwko niebu.. dla _Dean’a_! Czy to naprawdę nic nie znaczyło, albo znaczyło tak niewiele? Anioł naprawdę nie rozumiał, co robił nie tak… co było w nim nie tak, że Dean nie akceptował go tak, jak resztę?

-Dzięki, Cas. Jeszcze chwila i byłoby po nas.

W końcu. Jakiś wyraz wdzięczności, dostrzeżenie jego zasług. Niestety, Castiel nie mógł czerpać z tego prawdziwej satysfakcji. Podziękowanie nie nadeszło od właściwego Winchestera. Sam uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie, ale Dean wciąż stał  do niego plecami, teraz szukając czegoś w swojej torbie.  Nawet drewnianym kołkom i nożom poświęcał więcej uwagi niż jemu!

Gdy Dean wreszcie przemówił, nawet nie raczył się odwrócić, żeby na niego spojrzeć:

-Chociaż dobrze by było, gdybyś zaczął pojawiać się _zanim_ wampiry postanowią, że chcą zrobić z nas swoje nowe gryzaki.

Gorzkie uczucie pojawiło się gdzieś w żołądku Castiela.

Oczywiście. Dean odezwał się do niego tylko w celu rzucenia kąśliwej uwagi. Po co innego miałby się do niego zwracać? W końcu tylko po to go tu potrzebował, prawda? Castiel był tu tylko w formie anielskiego ochroniarza, czasem anielskiego chłopca na posyłki, a innym razem anielskiego zwiadowcy. Nic więcej…

-Wybacz, Dean, że nie potrafię czytać w myślach waszych wrogów, żeby wiedzieć którzy z nich planują was akurat zaatakować. Moje moce muszą być dla ciebie niezwykłym rozczarowaniem.

Castiel słyszał w uszach swój ton pełen goryczy i przygnębienia. Nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięły się w nim te emocje, jaki był ich sens. Nie rozumiał ich. Były ludzkie i skomplikowane i nikt mu ich nigdy nie wyjaśnił.

-Wszystko w porządku, Cas?- doszło do niego pytanie _młodszego_ Winchestera.  

Sam patrzył na niego swoim, jak to nazywał Dean, szczenięcym wzrokiem. Pełen troski, pełen zaangażowania. Castiel naprawdę doceniał jego życzliwość, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł powstrzymać tej myśli pełnej goryczy- _Dlaczego to jego brat nie mógł zauważyć, że coś było nie tak?_

Te obce mu uczucie powróciło, i po raz kolejny poczuł, jak zalewa go fala przygnębienia. Po chwili wyrzucił z siebie krótkie i szorstko brzmiące:

-Nie.

I wreszcie. Otrzymał to, czego chciał. Dean na niego spojrzał.

Najpierw zamarł chwilowo w bezruchu, z dłońmi zawieszonymi gdzieś nad torbą, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę anioła. Jego brwi zmarszczone były z uwagą, gdy lustrował całą sylwetkę Castiela, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek ran, czy śladu dyskomfortu. Gdy zakończył swoją inspekcję, jego ramiona rozluźniły się momentalnie z ulgą.

Spojrzenie złagodniało, cień zniknął z jego oczu.

Dziwny dreszcz przeszedł po plecach anioła. Nie wiedział, co drażniło go bardziej- momenty, gdy Dean zupełnie go ignorował, czy może te krótkie, ulotne chwile, gdy Dean zdawał się przejmować…

Jedno zachowanie przeczyło drugiemu. Jedne emocje nie pasowały do drugich. Castiel miał problem ze zrozumieniem prostych, ludzkich relacji, a co dopiero tych złożonych… Dean Winchester był zbyt skomplikowany.

Castiel stał na środku pokoju, czując na sobie dwie pary wlepionych w niego oczu, wyraźnie wyczekujących jakiejś reakcji. Wyjaśnienia.

Anioł takowego nie posiadał. Czuł jak sytuacja staje się coraz bardziej napięta z sekundy na sekundę.

Co robią ludzie, gdy nie mogą sobie z czymś poradzić? Co robił _Dean_ , gdy czegoś nie rozumiał?

Odpowiedź pojawiła się od razu w jego głowie.

-Idę do baru.

Z tymi słowami, Castiel teleportował się, pozostawiając za sobą dwóch poważnie zdezorientowanych Łowców.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel stanął w progu baru w niemal całkowitym bezruchu.

Wnętrze wypełniała woń alkoholu i sporadyczne wrzaski pełne radości, a potem oburzenia, dochodzące od strony ludzi zgromadzonych wokół dużego telewizora, na którym mniejsi ludzie kopali raz po raz okrągły przedmiot. Castiel mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że absolutnie nie rozumiał ich zachowania. Wcześniej, gdy stał na ulicy słyszał dobiegający z wnętrza gwar głosów, śmiech i dziwnie brzmiącą muzykę, ale nie przypuszczał, że ludzi w środku będzie aż tyle. I to w dodatku zapatrzonych bezmyślnie w ten jeden przedmiot.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie był do końca pewien, co tutaj tak właściwie robi. Nie miał ochoty tutaj być. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny zapach, a ludzie dookoła go dezorientowali. W jego głowie znajdował się tylko jeden logiczny szyk myślowy:

Czuł się źle. Chciał się poczuć lepiej. Alkohol sprawiał, że ludzie czują się lepiej. Castiel musi wypić alkohol, żeby poczuć się lepiej.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, ruszył pewnie w głąb pomieszczenia, starając się nie dotykać żadnego człowieka.

Zajął jedyne wolne miejsce przy barze, na samym rogu, oddalonym nieco od reszty tłumu zgromadzonego przy telewizorze. Jego krzesło nie miało oparcia, ale Castiel odkrył, że nawet na tak dziwnym meblu jest w stanie siedzieć wyprostowany jak struna. Czuł lekką dumę z tej nowo odkrytej zdolności.

Wysoka kobieta zza lady podeszła do niego raźnym krokiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej kręcone, czarne włosy sięgały jej do ramion i kołysały się lekko z każdym krokiem. Jej biała koszulka była rozpięta o parę górnych guzików, ukazując początek czarnego stanika. Castiel uznał, że musiała być niezwykle zapracowana, skoro nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

-Hej, słonko!- rzuciła na powitanie, opierając się o blat i nachylając w jego stronę.

Castiel spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. „Słonko”? Dlaczego ona…?

-Nie jestem gwiazdą i nie składam się z gorącej plazmy.- jego odpowiedź była tak oczywista, że naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak ta kobieta mogła się pomylić. Jego konsternacja wzmogła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ta zareagowała życzliwym śmiechem.

-Zabawny jesteś... i przystojny.-mruknęła, unosząc sugestywnie brwi, lecz Castiel nie miał pojęcia co takiego mu sugerowała.- Pierwszy drink na koszt firmy. Co ci podać?

-Alkohol.

Po raz kolejny dostał w odpowiedzi perlisty śmiech.

-Możesz trochę sprecyzować?

Castiel zastanowił się przez chwilę, nim w końcu uświadomił sobie w czym może tkwić problem. Ludziom znane były różne formy alkoholu i nie wszystkie spełniały funkcję napoju.

Uzmysławiając sobie swój błąd, poprawił odpowiedź:

-Alkohol zdatny do spożycia.

Znowu- śmiech. Brwi Castiela zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej. Co takiego wprawiało tę kobietę w tak dobry nastrój?

-No dobra, żartownisiu. Tylko, żebyś potem nie żałował.- ostrzegła go, choć ton jej głosu nie niósł ze sobą żadnej groźby.- Zaserwuję ci mój autorski drink.

Castiel kiwnął głową. Wciąż nie rozumiał w pełni jej zachowania, ale był zadowolony, że uda mu się dostać alkohol. Z uwagą obserwował, jak kobieta chwyta zręcznie za różnorodne butelki i wlewa ich zawartość raz po raz do pokaźnej szklanki. Na koniec wrzuciła do środka parę kostek lodu i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Voila! Nazwałam go „Wymazywacz pamięci”. Ma w sobie rum, whiskey, wódkę, likier blue curacao i sok z limonki!

Gdy tylko postawiona została przed nim szklanka pełna niebieskawej cieczy, anioł chwycił ją w dłoń i opróżnił jej zawartość w trzech dużych łykach.

-Wow…

Barmanka patrzyła na niego oczami wielkimi, jak spodki, gdy przełknął już całość napoju i postawił pustą szklankę z powrotem na blat.

Odczekał parę sekund, po czym zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

-Moje samopoczucie wciąż jest złe. Potrzebuję więcej alkoholu.- poinformował ją, siląc się na uprzejmy ton głosu. Sam poinformował go kiedyś, że zawsze należy być miłym wobec obsługi.

Kobieta milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wydała z siebie rozbawione parsknięcie i pokręciła głową w niedowierzeniu.

-No dobra, to może być ciekawe.- mruknęła sama do siebie, gdy zaczęła nalewać kolejną porcję alkoholu do szklanki.- To co tam jest nie tak z twoim samopoczuciem?

-Jest złe.

Barmanka posłała mu życzliwy uśmiech.

-Aw, co się stało? Problemy sercowe?

-Moje narządy działają prawidłowo.

Po raz kolejny odpowiedziało mu parsknięcie, jakby powiedział właśnie coś zabawnego. Castiel był zdezorientowany, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że być może kobieta miała specyficzne poczucie humoru.

-Czyli nie chodzi o dziewczynę?

-Co dziewczyna miałaby mieć wspólnego z moim sercem?

Barmanka zatrzymała się w pół kroku, gdy stawiała kolejną szklankę alkoholu na blacie. Spojrzała w stronę Castiela i zlustrowała go uważnym, a nawet podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Zrozumienie zaczęło pojawiać się na jej twarzy.

-Nie interesują cię kobiety?- spytała, choć dla uszu anioła brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

-Dane mi było spotkać ludzi płci żeńskiej o bardzo ciekawym życiu…

-Nie, słoneczko, pytam czy interesują cię _fizycznie?_ No wiesz, _bam chicka wah wah._ -zakończyła swoją wypowiedź, wydając z siebie bardzo dziwne odgłosy. Nie był to śpiew, ale nie była to też zwyczajna mowa. Z jej spojrzenia wnioskował, że miało mu to coś powiedzieć… tyle, że on nie miał pojęcia co.

-Nie rozumiem tego nawiązania.- poinformował ją bezbarwnym głosem.

-O boże, jesteś bardziej niewinny niż mój pięcioletni siostrzeniec!- zawołała z pełnym rozczulenia uśmiechem.- Pytam jakie są twoje preferencje seksualne!

Castiel zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Nie rozumiał dwóch rzeczy w wypowiedzi kobiety.

Co z tym wszystkim miał wspólnego jego ojciec?

Co z tym wszystkim miał wspólnego jej pięcioletni siostrzeniec?

Zrozumiał jednak w końcu, o co pytała. Chodziło jej o jego popęd seksualny. Castiel był w stanie pojąć tą koncepcję. To właśnie to sprawiało, że twory jego ojca rozmnażały się tak skutecznie i sukcesywnie… Czy to dlatego przywołała imię boga na początku swojej wypowiedzi? Zresztą to nie istotne…

Castiel zastanowił się nad jej pytaniem. Jako anioł, nie czuł żadnego większego zainteresowania którąkolwiek z płci. Płeć była nieistotna. Tym, co naprawdę odróżniało jednego człowieka od drugiego, była ich dusza.

I tylko jedna dusza działała na niego w sposób, który mógł zinterpretować jako „seksualny”...

Castiel chwycił za kolejną szklankę alkoholu i opróżnił ją tym razem w dwóch łykach, nim odpowiedział:

-Dean.

I dopiero, gdy powiedział to na głos uświadomił sobie, jak prawdziwe było to stwierdzenie. Castiel czuł popęd seksualny wobec Dean’a. Castiel chciał być blisko Dean’a, w sposób, w jaki nie chciał być z żadną inną istotą.

Czy to stąd brała się ta gorycz za każdym razem, gdy Dean zajęty był kontaktami z nieznajomymi? Czy to dlatego był tak przygnębiony, gdy Dean zdawał się go ignorować?

Powoli, bardzo powoli, jakaś forma zrozumienie zaczęła formować się w jego głowie. Oczywiście daleko mu było do stworzenia z tego wszystkiego logicznej całości, ale był to jakiś postęp.

-Uuu, więc mężczyźni?-zaszczebiotała barmanka, poruszając przy tym brwiami.- Serio, jak to jest, że ci dobrzy to zawsze okazują się być gejem…

-Nie _mężczyźni._ Dean.- poprawił ją automatycznie.

Kobieta chwyciła po raz kolejny za pustą szklankę i zaczęła ją napełniać, gdy zagadnęła:

-Więc ten Dean to twój chłopak?

-Dean nie jest moją własnością.- odpowiedział stanowczo. Dean nie był _niczyją_ własnością. Dean nieustępliwie i kategorycznie zapewniał o tym każdego, kto odważyłby się zasugerować inaczej, i tę ciągłą walkę o wolną wolę Castiel szanował ponad wszystko inne.

Barmanka uniosła w górę jedną z dłoni, jakby sygnalizując mu, że nie miała nic złego na myśli.

-Pytam czy jesteście razem.

-Teraz już nie.

Parę minut temu znajdowali się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ale teraz go tu nie było. Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Czy nie dostrzegła tego, że przyszedł tutaj sam?

Z niezrozumiałego mu powodu, twarz kobiety zalał smutek, a ona sama chwyciła go za dłoń i ścisnęła ją pocieszająco.

-Aww, tak mi przykro, słonko.

No cóż, Castielowi też było nieco przykro, że nie było tu Dean’a, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta obca osoba miała to aż tak przeżywać. Mimo tego przytaknął z wdzięcznością i wypił zawartość trzeciej już z kolei szklanki trunku. W końcu, zaczął odczuwać mrowienie w koniuszkach palców.

Jeszcze kilkanaście szklanek i być może jego samopoczucie zacznie się poprawiać.

-Jak się poznaliście z tym Dean’em?

-Chwyciłem go mocno i wyciągnąłem z wiecznego potępienia.

W pierwszym momencie zamrugała, zupełnie zbita z tropu, lecz w końcu wyjaśnienie wpadło jej chyba do głowy, bo mruknęła z nowopowstałą powagą:

-Oh, odwyk czy więzienie?

Tym razem to Castiel zamrugał zdziwiony, nim odparł:

-Piekło.           

Przez dłuższą chwilę zapanowało między nimi milczenie, podczas którego anioł taksowany był uważnym wzrokiem.

-No dobra, nie chcesz mówić, to nie będę naciskać.- oświadczyła w końcu, posyłając mu uśmiech pełen zrozumienia. Castiel nie mógł odpowiedzieć jej tym samym, jako że on za wiele nie rozumiał. Przecież udzielił jej odpowiedzi, dlaczego zachowywała się tak, jakby skrywał jakąś tajemnicę?

-No, ale słuchaj.-zawołała nagle, kładąc jedną z dłoni na biodrze, po czym spojrzała na Castiela z determinacją.- Jeśli przeszliście razem przez piekło… takie coś łączy jak nic innego, słonko. Mile spędzone razem chwile to coś co może się z czasem wypalić, ale te złe rzeczy? To zostaje w głowie do końca życia. Jeśli byłeś z nim wtedy, to już zawsze będziesz w jego sercu.

Castiel patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. To prawda, że odczuwał pewną specyficzną więź z Łowcą, której nie miał z nikim innym, ale czy to naprawdę oznaczało, że Dean odczuwał to samo? Czy naprawdę istniała możliwość zrobienia czegoś, co polepszyłoby jego relację ze starszym Winchesterem?

-Co muszę zrobić?

-Idź, i bądź z nim szczery. Wyłóż wszystko na stół i zobacz co się stanie.

Anioł mruknął ze zrozumieniem. Ten człowiek był mądry, być może skorzystanie z jej porady nie okaże się złym pomysłem.

-No dobrze.- zdecydował.

Castiel podniósł się z miejsca. Zanurzył dłoń w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej pieniądze, które dał mu kiedyś Sam- w razie czego. Do tej pory nie miał okazji ich użyć, więc z poczuciem pewnej ekscytacji rzucił przed siebie osiem papierków z napisem 100.

Kobieta wybałuszyła oczy na banknoty, które leżały teraz na blacie. Castiel skłonił się lekko w jej stronę i powiedział szczerze:

-Dziękuję za alkohol.

Ostatnie co dostrzegł, nim zniknął, to otworzona w szoku buzia kobiety, i pusta szklanka wypadająca jej z rąk.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel znalazł się znowu w pokoju motelowym. Nigdzie nie widział Sama, ale Dean siedział na skraju łóżka, z wyjątkowo skwaszoną miną i butelką piwa w dłoni. Winchester wzdrygnął się gwałtownie na jego nagłe pojawienie się, a wyraz jego twarzy momentalnie się rozchmurzył.

-Cas!- zawołał, podnosząc się z miejsca i podchodząc do niego w dwóch długich krokach.

-Spożyłem alkohol.- poinformował go anioł, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej rozpocząć rozmowę.

Dean zamrugał, zbity z tropu.

-Dobra, fajnie…- mruknął bezbarwnie.- Sammy się martwił. Poszedł cię szukać.

I znowu. To przykre uczucie, którego Castiel zdawał się pozbyć, wróciło po raz kolejny.

 _Sammy_ się martwił. Nie Dean, Sam.

-Mówiłem mu, że to bez sensu, bo równie dobrze mogłeś teleportować się do Meksyku.

-Byłem w Detroit.

Dean parsknął na to krótkim śmiechem.

-To Sammy się trochę naszuka. Nic ci nie jest?- dodał, po dłuższej pauzie, lustrując go wzrokiem.

I znowu w jego spojrzeniu znalazła się troska, która wcześniej nie była odzwierciedlona w jego słowach. Dlaczego Dean musiał być tak skomplikowanym człowiekiem? Dlaczego choć raz, jego słowa, gesty i spojrzenie nie mogły wrażać jednej, tej samej rzeczy, zamiast kilkunastu na raz?

Castiel wyprostował się w miejscu i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

-Przebywanie wśród ludzi nie jest dla mnie łatwe, Dean. Jesteście bardzo skomplikowanymi istotami…

-Ta? Wy anioły też nie latacie z instrukcją obsługi przyczepioną do tyłka.

-Dlaczego mielibyśmy...

-Sarkazm, Cas.-wtrącił, przewracając przy tym oczami.- Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

-No tak… Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie?

-Wal śmiało.

-Nie chcę cię bić, Dean.- zapewnił go, nie wiedząc skąd w ogóle wziął się taki pomysł.

Winchester patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym kąciki jego ust zaczęły unosić się nieznacznie w górę. Dean się uśmiechał. Może nie w ten szeroki, pełen radości sposób, ale w ten prawdziwy, niewymuszony, który sprawiał, że ciepłe uczucie rozlewało się w klatce piersiowej Castiela. Uśmiech, który skierowany był do niego zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy wokół nie było nikogo innego.  Żadnych kobiet, żadnego Sama… tylko on i Dean.

-Pytaj.- mruknął Łowca, pociągając przy tym większy łyk z butelki, najwyraźniej wspomagając się alkoholem na to, gdzie miała zabrnąć rozmowa.

Castiel wziął głęboki oddech i zadał w końcu pytanie, które krążyło mu już od dłuższego czasu po głowie:

-Czy gdybym pracował w wylęgarni grzeszności byłbyś bardziej skłonny zaakceptować moją obecność w swoim życiu?

Reakcja Dean’a była daleka od tego, czego się spodziewał. Pod uwagę brał to, że albo przytaknie, albo zaprzeczy. Naprawdę nie przypuszczał, że Dean zakrztusi się pitym akurat piwem i spędzi następną minutę na zachłannym kaszlu i łapaniu oddechu.

-Co?!-wykrztusił w końcu, patrząc na niego, jak na szaleńca.- Cas, co ty… Że co?  

-Dean, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie odpowiadał pytaniami na moje pytanie. Dezorientujesz mnie.

Winchester odstawił butelkę piwa na pobliski stolik, po czym stanął tuż na wprost niego.

-Czekaj, czekaj…-zaczął powoli, gestykulując przy tym jakoś niezgrabnie.- Kiedy mówisz _wylęgarnia grzeszności_ …. Masz na myśli _burdel?!_

-Byłem pewien, że sformułowałem moje pytanie w wystarczająco zrozumiały sposób.- mruknął niepocieszony. Naprawdę starał się mówić tak przejrzyście, jak potrafił.- Tak, Dean, odnosiłem się do instytucji, zwanej przez was ludzi _burdelem_.

Wydawać by się mogło, że im więcej Castiel wyjaśniał, tym mniej Dean rozumiał. Przynajmniej taki wniosek wysnuł, patrząc na stale rozszerzające się oczy Winchestera.

Dla Castiela było to jednak całkiem rozsądne pytanie. Dean zdawał się być wyjątkowo przystępny dla ludzi trudniących się w jakiejś formie nierządu. Przebywanie w towarzystwie rozwiązłych ludzi uspokajało Dean’a, przywoływało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Raz nawet zabrał go do samej wylęgarni grzeszności i to właśnie tego wieczora, Castiel spędził z nim najwięcej czasu. Usłyszał nawet prawdziwy, gromki śmiech Dean’a,  który do tamtej pory dane mu było słyszeć tylko dwa razy- i to zawsze za sprawą Sama. Tamtego wieczora ten dźwięk powstał za sprawą Castiela… jeden, jedyny raz… Wszystko sprowadzało się do miejsca, w którym zamieszkiwały rozwiązłe kobiety. Wszystko miało sens.

Tylko, że Dean wyraźnie tego nie dostrzegał.

-Po cholerę ty… Skąd tyś to w ogóle… Co w ciebie… Nie będziesz pracował w burdelu! Pogięło cię, Cas?!

Anioł zmarszczył brwi i zlustrował wzrokiem swoją sylwetkę.

-Nic mnie nie… _pogięło_ , Dean. Moja odzież jest wyjątkowo prosta, zważając na okoliczności.

Dean otwierał już usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał się jakby w połowie myśli. Teraz patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Dostrzegając zupełne osłupienie Winchestera, anioł spróbował z innym pytaniem:

-Czy wolałbyś żebym znajdował się w naczyniu płci żeńskiej?

Castielowi nie robiłoby to najmniejszej różnicy. Anioły nie posiadały płci. Nie przywiązywały do niej najmniejszej wagi. Fakt, że jego naczynie-Jimmy Novak jest mężczyzną było najzwyklejszym przypadkiem, zbiegiem okoliczności. Gdyby był kobietą, nie miałoby to żadnego znaczenia.

Ale być może miało to znaczenie dla Dean’a…

-Whoa, Cas! Serio, co się dzieje?- w tym momencie głos Winchestera był już prawie że oburzony.

-Zadaje ci hipotetyczne pytania, co do mojej ewentualnej zmiany płci.

-Nie o tym… Cholera, Cas, co jest z tobą nie tak?

-Tego właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć poprzez zadawanie pytań.

Anioł zaczynał mieć wrażenie, jakby przeprowadzali dwie różne rozmowy. Dean wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, a on naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć.

-Czekaj, stop! Wyjaśnij to na spokojnie, jak człowiek… anioł… Zacznij mówić z sensem!

Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że cały ten czas mówił z sensem. Jak miał wyjaśnić coś, co było już wyjaśnione? Mimo tego zastanowił się chwilę, po czym mruknął niepewnie:

-Nie czujesz się komfortowo w obecności formy, jaką przyjmuję teraz. Chcę wiedzieć, co muszę zmienić, aby cię zadowolić.

Zapadła między nimi długa cisza. Castiel nie wiedział, czy powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, czy może w końcu udało mu się przekazać sens swoich wypowiedzi. Chyba jednak tak, jako że nie słyszał żadnych ponagleń.

Coś mignęło w spojrzeniu Dean’a. Jego wzrok stał się niebywale łagodny. Gdy się odezwał, brzmiał obco, jakby ciężko mu się było wysłowić:

-Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, Cas. Nic nie musisz zmieniać. To ja jestem…- przerwał w połowie zdania, jakby głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Przez jego oblicze przemknął jakiś nieodgadniony grymas. Ostatecznie odchrząknął i kontynuował już innym tonem.- Nie próbuj przypodobać się komuś takiemu jak ja. Nie jestem…dobry. Jestem popsuty w środku.

Castiel patrzył na niego spod zmrużonych oczu. Jak Dean mógł mówić o sobie coś takiego? Oczywiście, nie był idealny, ale był dobry. Prawdziwie dobry.

Zrobił krok do przodu, tak, że niemal stykali się teraz nosami. Czuł na polikach jego ciepły oddech.

-Dean, widziałem twoją duszę.- stwierdził stanowczo, wlepiając w niego wzrok pełen determinacji.- Tam, w piekle, w momencie, który nazywasz swoim najgorszym… Widziałem ją tak wyraźnie, jak widzę teraz ciebie. To była najpiękniejsza dusza, jaką dane mi było ujrzeć w czasie mojego całego istnienia.

Ręce Dean’a opadły wzdłuż jego boków. Stał w kompletnym bezruchu, patrząc na Castiela intensywnym spojrzeniem. Wzrok miał tak przenikliwy, jakby chciał wejrzeć w głąb jego czaszki i stwierdzić, czy mówił prawdę. Powietrze zrobiło się nagle ciężkie. Cas mógłby przysiąc, że trudno mu było oddychać. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem Dean nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

-Cholera, Cas…

Zanim zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje, usta Dean’a znalazły się nagle na tych jego. Zajęło mu chwilę, aby zarejestrować to, co się stało, ale w końcu jego umysł zaskoczył.

Dean Winchester go całował.

W pierwszym momencie, Cas nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Tempo bicia jego serca gwałtownie podskoczyło, tak, że był w stanie usłyszeć jego szum w uszach. Zastanawiał się, czy Dean, którego klatka piersiowa stykała się z jego, też je słyszał. Dłonie trzymał zaciśnięte w pięści, nie będąc pewnym, co ma z nimi zrobić.

W końcu, jakby instynktownie, Castiel rozchylił usta i tyle wystarczyło, aby język Dean’a znalazł swoją drogę do środka. Dłonie anioła powędrowały w górę i znalazły swoje miejsce na ramionach Winchestera, zaciskając się na materiale.

-Cas…- jęknął w jego usta, dysząc przy tym ciężko.- Nawet nie wiesz jak długo… Cholera…

Wsunął nogę pomiędzy uda Castiela, rozchylając je, aby mogli znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej. Z gardła Dean’a wydobył się pomruk satysfakcji, gdy ich lędźwie zetknęły się ze sobą.

Z sekundy na sekundę, anioł zaczynał coraz lepiej rozumieć, skąd w ludziach brała się ta niesłychana fascynacja aktywnościami fizycznymi. Jeśli od niego by to zależało, mógłby zostać tu, w tym momencie, przez najbliższe lata.

Castiel wydał z siebie ciche mruknięcie, gdy ciepła dłoń znalazła się nagle pod jego koszulą, i zaczęła jeździć bezceremonialnie po całej powierzchni jego klatki piersiowej i pleców. Zmiął w palcach kurtkę Dean’a, chcąc ją z niego zrzucić, ale nie będąc na tyle przytomnym, aby to zrobić. Zamiast tego rozsunął szerzej nogi, by dać mu lepszy dostęp i zaczął ocierać o niego raz po raz.

Dreszcz przeszedł przez całe jego ciało, gdy z gardła Dean’a wydobył się jęk pełen satysfakcji.

Castiel zbierał już w sobie odwagę, aby zsunąć kurtkę z jego ramion, gdy do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk przekręcanej klamki. Dean przerwał pocałunek, i oboje zerknęli w stronę drzwi, akurat gdy gęsta czupryna Sama Winchestera przekraczała próg.

-Hej, nie było go w tym barze obok… WOW! CO WY…!?- szczęka młodszego Winchestera powędrowała w dół na ich widok.- Dean, mogłeś uprzedzić…! Następnym razem zawieście jakąś skarpetę na klamce! Jezu…!

Głośne okrzyki Sama sprawiły, że Dean odsunął się nieco od Castiela, aby móc zawołać gniewnie przez ramię:

-Spadaj, Sammy!

Nie minęła sekunda, a drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się z hukiem. Sam najwyraźniej postanowił ulotnić się z miejsca zdarzenia najszybciej jak się da, nie czekając na żadne wyjaśnienia.

W głowie Castiela zagnieździło się jednak nowe pytanie.

-Dlaczego mielibyśmy wieszać część garderoby na drzwiach?

-Później ci wyjaśnię.


End file.
